


Ready or Not

by ClaudiaWrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Humor, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaWrites/pseuds/ClaudiaWrites
Summary: Lily Evans finds herself in an exceedingly mortifying situation, only to come out of it with quite...unexpected results. [Lily/James Lemon, One-shot]





	Ready or Not

**Ready or Not**

**Disclaimer –** Well, obviously, I'm not JK Rowling, or I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer in the first place.

 **A/N –** Smut writing: take one. I have never tried one of these before, so I would be forever, eternally grateful if you amazing people could leave some reviews for me. Even if it's, you know, something like, "Oh god no." Aahh, I'm nervous! Here we go. *Fingers crossed*

* * *

Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth, nervously nibbling as she twiddled her thumbs. Green eyes darted and skirted around, trying to avoid the other pair—the hazel ones—that were staring at her, at all costs. It wasn't working. She could still feel the hard, unwavering, _unblinking_ gaze on her. It was practically burning her, turning her palms into a gross sweat factory.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened her mouth.

Before promptly shutting her yap again.

His growl of frustration was not really unexpected. "Out with it, Lily!" James exclaimed impatiently, "We've already been sitting here for an hour!"

The sad part of it was that he wasn't even exaggerating. Not even a little bit.

Oh Merlin, what had she been thinking?

Well, she knew exactly what she had been thinking, but _why_ had she been thinking it? And for _weeks,_ too. She was not ready to talk about this—how did she ever think she was? It was an utterly, completely and mortifyingly embarrassing conversation to have. Just thinking about it made her cheeks flush a lovely crimson.

Buggering hell, how exactly did one go about explaining to their boyfriend that they were ready for de-virginizing themselves, so would you kindly fuck them now, please?

It had been easy, all those months ago, when they'd started dating. His thumb had barely dipped beneath the waistband of her knickers when she'd stopped him easily with an 'I'm not ready yet'. And James, being the adorable prat that he is, had ruffled his hair, nodded with a smile, pulled out his hand, and gone right back to snogging her.

"It's okay, Lil. I'll wait. Just tell me when you are," he'd said. And that was that.

There were no tension-filled weeks, no constant blushing, no incomprehensible blabber—or squeaks really—from her. It had been short, simple, and totally _not hard._

But now it was. It _definitely_ was.

So slowly— _obviously—_ James had started noticing her odd behavior. She knew he had been holding back; from the way he had been staring skeptically and frowning suspiciously, Lily knew it was only a matter of time before he cornered her. And he had. He had pulled her into the boy's dormitory as soon as classes were over, shooed away the lads, and _literally,_ cornered her.

She couldn't say she was surprised.

Hell,she'd been _hoping_ he'd ask her so that she could tell him that she was ready—because she really was, and she really, _really_ wanted to shag him—but she didn't realize just how to respond to him when he'd sat her down an hour ago and demanded, "What the fuck is going on?"

And really, how was she supposed to answer _that?_

So it went without saying that Lily had warmed the spot with her arse as she mumbled half-eaten, nonsensical words for an hour, hoping, by some miracle, that her boyfriend would be abnormally perceptive and understand her dilemma without her having to utter the cringe-worthy words.

Yeah, _right._

"Lily," James said again, his voice bringing her out of her trance. "Say. Something."

"You know what," she suddenly stood up, quickly wiping her perspiring hands on her skirt. Screw this, Gryffindor or no Gryffindor, she wasn't brave enough for this. "I—I think I'm just tired. Going a bit mad," she said, chuckling as she turned to leave. _Flee._ "Maybe all I need is a little rest. We can talk later. I'll see you tomo— _aaah!_ "

" _No,_ you're not going anywhere." James ordered, pulling her flush against him, his hand gripping her upper arm. She gulped, noticing the very less amount of space between them, and trying not to concentrate too much on how that fact was addling with her already fragile mental state. "You're going to tell me _right now_ what the hell's going on."

"Look, James, I—"

"Are you trying to break-up with me, Lily?"

The words got stuck in her throat, her mouth dropping open. " _What?_ "

"You _are,_ aren't you?" James repeated, looking so forlorn that she wanted to smack him. "Listen, Lily, I don't know how or why, but I swear that this can be better. I really, _really_ love you, and I know I can be a prick sometimes, but I can't—I don't know what to—"

She swallowed the rest of his words with her mouth.

Mortifying theory be damned, she was going for practical.

With energy that she didn't know existed, Lily parted his lips with hers, fisting one hand in his dark hair and cupping his cheek with the other. She moaned into his mouth when his tongue came in contact with hers, pushing her body harder against him. She heard him grunt his appreciation, felt his glasses touch her face, and smiled against his lips.

James's hand hooked around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer in an effort to get more, _more_ of her. She sucked on his bottom lip and he groaned, taking a step backwards and collapsing down on the bed when he felt the footboard against the back of his calves. The sudden movement broke the connection between their lips, bringing Lily down on top of his chest as his arm continued to hold her around the waist. She looked up at him with big, lust-filled green eyes that had him hardening instantly.

"Lily," he whispered, unable to stop himself from stealing another slow, long kiss.

"Idiot," she murmured against his mouth, kissing him back eagerly. "Of course I don't want to break-up with you. Why would you even think that?" she traced her hands over his chest, her fingers going to work on his shirt buttons almost unknowingly. James's hand crawled up her back, his hand warm against her skin, and he started tugging at her jumper.

Lily acquiesced, quickly shedding the piece of clothing, and moaning when James's lips found the hollow of her throat. She threw her leg over his hips, straddling him. "You were not talking to me, and I thought—"

"Hush," Lily cut him off, suddenly feeling bold. She dragged her lips up in a painstakingly slow pattern from his throat, across his jaw, and finally bit at his earlobe. "I swear to Merlin, James, you're the daftest bloke ever." She whispered before pulling back to look him straight in the eye. "I just want you to fuck me."

He groaned loudly.

"I've been trying to tell you for days," she continued, strategically rolling her hips against his. "Just didn't find the…proper words." She threw back her head and moaned, the feeling of his pelvis grinding against hers too sensual and—just too much.

"Fuck," James hissed, flipping them over in a swift movement so that his body pressed hers into the mattress. His mouth immediately latched onto hers, tongue sweeping, teeth nibbling, lips sucking. One of his hands firmly held her hip, fingertips digging into soft flesh, while the other busied itself with trying to get rid of her shirt. "I want this off," he broke the kiss just long enough to get the words out.

"Mmm," Lily moaned at the loss of contact, but did as he asked, and slipped the garment off her shoulders. He exhaled heavily at the sight of her full breasts covered in red lace, hazel eyes darkening in his lust filled haze. Merlin, she was going to be the death of him. Lily felt his cock hardening still against her thighs and smirked, before moaning loudly when she felt his mouth, hot and _fucking lethal,_ kissing its way to the valley between her breasts. She quickly finished the task at hand, and fervently tore the white shirt away from his skin, trying to feel more and more because this just wasn't _close enough._

" _James,_ " she whimpered, fingers pulling at his black locks desperately, the pain delicious, as he pushed one bra holster out-of-the-way and caught her nipple, sensitive and peaked, in his mouth. His tongue swirled skilfully as he sucked on the fleshy mound, his hand leaving her hip to knead the other breast simultaneously. "Oh god," her pale legs wound around his waist where she felt him pushing against her clit more insistently.

His hand finally reached behind her back to unclasp the bra and chuck the flimsy material over his shoulder. He pulled back for a second and just _looked_ at her. Lily's eyes were hooded as she stared back at him, lips parted and swollen, messy red hair splayed over his pillows like a hallo. Her chest rose and fell with shallow breaths as she reached up to trace the planes of his face with a trembling hand. Almost on its own accord, his face turned into her palm and he pressed soft, gentle kisses to her fingertips, sighing as she trailed her hand to the back of his neck, over his shoulders and down his chest. "I love you," he said as she smiled up at him.

"I love you, too, James." She said softly, stretching up to catch his lips in a slow, languid kiss that had both their heads spinning, hearts racing, sparks erupting, and the world dissolving, disappearing around them. As the kiss quickly escalated, turning as desperate a necessity as breathing, Lily reached for his trousers, fingers fumbling with his belt buckle and zipper, until finally, she was able to get rid of them. With the legs that were still hooked around his waist, Lily slowly pushed his boxers down his hips, making sure to arch up into him, her soft chest pressing into his hard one, as she did so.

She moaned at the sensation, impossibly deepening the kiss as her small hand reached to wrap itself around his length.

James pulled away with a muffled swear, dropping his head onto her shoulder and clamping his teeth on the skin there as he closed his eyes, just _feeling._ "Merlin, Lily," he groaned, feeling his heart pound so loudly that he was sure it was trying to escape. Fucking hell, her fingers were driving him absolutely spare, stroking long and hard. He was afraid he was going to spontaneously combust on the spot, the way she was affecting him.

As she continued with her delicious ministrations, James sucked on the spot just beneath her ear, tasting the saltiness that had gathered there from her sweat. The taste, along with the scent that was just so _Lily,_ had him searching, craving, _wanting_ more. His hand reached down to stop hers after a fashion, afraid that he was going to embarrass himself by coming too soon. He raised his eyes to find a cheeky grin playing at her lips, and with a challenging raise of his eyebrow, James tugged down on her skirt. The article of clothing was tossed over his shoulder where it was soon joined by her knickers, the ever-growing pile of garments finally complete as they lay naked on the bed.

She gasped when she felt one of his calloused digits slip inside her.

"Fucking hell, you're so wet, Lily." James murmured into her ear, kissing her hard as a second finger joined his first one, pumping rhythmically.

"Oh…oh _hell_!" her leg's trembled around his fingers, the sensation like nothing she'd ever felt before. He kissed her hairline as her nails dragged themselves down his sweaty back, looking for some kind of an anchor to reign her in because she was drowning, drowning in him, in his smell, his taste, his feel. She wasn't sure she would be able to resurface again.

"James, please, I…I need—" she begged, and because words seemed to fail her, she gave a jerky tug on his cock, trying to convey her desperate plea. With a throaty moan, James pulled out his fingers, letting her guide him to her hot, molten opening. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from plunging inside instantly; the effort was practically smothering him, but he had to be, _needed_ to be sure.

"Lily," his breath fanned hot across her already flushed face, "Are you positive—"

"Oh for fuck's sake, _yes,_ I'm sure about this! Now get inside before I decide it's not worth it and castrate you." She said. James chuckled at that, and she grinded her hips against him as an incentive, hissing as pleasure shot through her body like electricity. But it was _not enough._ She was sure that this was the worst form of torture ever—he was so close, yet not nearly close enough.

Her fingers fisted in the bed sheets as James's hands clamped down on her hips with an almighty strength. She was sure his fingers were going to leave bruises, as were hers on his back, but she delighted in the knowledge that she was his and he was hers, and they were free to mark each other. Finally, after what felt like ages, James covered her mouth with his in a sloppy, messy, heady, intoxicating kiss, and sheathed himself inside her with a slick thrust.

Lily tore her mouth away from his with a gasp, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to adjust around him. Even as the seconds passed, she felt the dull burn slowly ease from her core until she felt like she could move again. James's lips were at her cheeks, kissing away a drop of tear that had trailed down in her pain. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice strained as he tried to keep his mind under control and patiently wait for her to move.

"It's okay, love," she said, her breath coming out in a rush as her hand slowly reached towards his face to slide his glasses down his nose. She tossed them on the bedside table with a clatter, staring up at big hazel eyes that were bright and dark at the same time. "The pain is not the domineering thought on my mind right now." Slowly, experimentally, she rose her hips against his, feeling him plunge even deeper inside her.

"Fuck, Lily," James growled, and realizing what she wanted, he began to thrust in and out of her in a rhythmic pattern, the bed rocking with their steadily increasing pace. Suddenly craving the feel of his mouth against hers, Lily pulled him down for another kiss—this one hungry and passionate—one that James was only too glad to return.

Their fingers entwined together, tongues battling, teeth clashing, chests heaving. They were lost in each other, dual moans, gasps and groans echoing in the dormitory. James's hand rested beside her head, helping him prop up slightly, while Lily's continued to roam his body in helpless abandonment. A drop of sweat slid down his brow and splashed on her collarbone, their sticky bodies moving in perfect harmony, almost as if _made_ for fitting together.

" _James,_ " Lily cried out, arching her back in sparkling pleasure as his hand reached between their bodies to draw small circles on her heated center. She met each of his thrusts with one of her own, panting and kissing every inch of his skin that she could reach. "Faster."

He obliged, plunging deeper and harder into her with each stroke, a throaty groan escaping his lips when he felt her muscles tensing around him. He knew she wouldn't last long, and with a dozen more thrusts or so, he felt her insides clamping against him in the most delicious and torturous ways, each cycle of spasm hitting her like crashing waves, and leaving her to see stars and bursts of colours behind her eyelids. She felt like she had exploded into a thousand tiny pieces—pieces that could only be restored by _him,_ because he was everything.

Within barely a few seconds, Lily felt James tense inside her as well, before, with a low moan that she felt all the way to her toes, he collapsed on top of her, his face buried in her hair, and his lips pressing kisses on her shoulder.

For minutes they stayed like that, wrapped up in each other, because really, it was too soon and everything was still so raw, before James finally rolled off of her and onto his side. Almost instinctively, his hand came to wrap around her waist, and she curled up next to his side, her hand resting on top of his chest as they silently basked in the afterglow.

"Well, that was something, wasn't it?" Lily spoke up drowsily, nuzzling her face against his neck.

James pressed a feather-light kiss to her temple, and covered them with a blanket, dropping the hangings around his bed. "It definitely was," he chuckled tiredly before the couple slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
